Bombshell
by Elphaba Lynn Daae
Summary: This is my first story! Please review and give constructive criticism! New chapters will be added soon so don't worry about that. I'd love suggestions and stuff as well! Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked or Smash, I would be in my living room, jumping up and down and screaming my head off in excitement. But I don't. Which is why I'm writing this disclaimer.
1. Chapter 1

Elphaba, Glinda, and Fiyero were taking a leisurely stroll in the Emerald CIty, when a small sign next to a tiny building caught their eye. "Travel To New York!" the sign read.

"Where in Oz is this New York?" Glinda asked, mystified.

"Probably just a joke someone made up to confuse people," Elphaba replied.

"I'm actually kind of curious!" Fiyero said. This resulted in a sort of death glare from Elphaba.

"Oh Yero, I do love you , but why would we waste time looking into this?"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to take a little peek inside." So the trio walked into the small cabin-like building. It appeared to be empty, but there was a small door at the opposite side of the room. Fiyero, ran over to the door and, without thinking, pushed it open, and he, along with Elphaba and Glinda, was sucked inside.

When she finally woke up, Elphaba realized that she was lying in a bed. Her eyelids still felt very heavy, so she didn't hurry to open them. Above her, she heard overlapping voices, some male, some female.

"These people are taking forever to wake up!" one said. His voice was heavily accented, but she couldn't figure out which province he was from.

"Give them some time, Derek!" said another, "They were probably drinking and passed out! You know how long it takes to recover from that!" We were NOT drinking, Elphaba wanted to scream out, but she was so tired, she couldn't find the energy to talk. Then she heard a female voice.

"Wait a second, Tom! Look at this one here! Look at this blonde one! She could be perfect for Marilyn!" Ugh, who's Marilyn?

"Eileen, you were the one who said that we needed a star! This girl is not a star!" The reply came from yet another person.

"You can't replace me with a nobody! This is no better than getting Karen to play MY part!"

"Ivy, calm down. Nobody is deciding anything yet!" This was one of the male voices she had heard before. "Besides, who knows? Maybe she can't sing!"

Elphaba finally decided to open her eyes.

"Hey the one in the witch costume is awake!" a man cried. He was dressed in a brown sweater and black pants.

"The blonde one stirring!" This time it was the guy with the accent.

" Ah so is the guy with the weird hair do!" a blonde girl who looked a lot like Glinda chimed in. Elphaba guessed that this was Ivy, as she recognized her voice.

"Who are you people?" Elphaba grunted.

The man with the brown sweater replied.

"I'm Tom. This is Derek," pointing to the accented man. "This is Ivy", so she was right about that one," And this is Eileen", he nodded at a relatively tall lady with shoulder length black who appeared to be in her fifties or sixties, "You three might want to rest for a couple more days, you looked really pale when Eileen found you by her apartment."

"We're fine." Glinda stated. "Can you give us the directions back to Shiz?"

"Where?"

"Shiz University! Hello?"

"I've never heard of it!" Ivy Lynn said rather rudely.

"See what you got us into, Fiyero?"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," he turned to Tom, "Is this New York?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Which province are we in?"

"Province? We're in the US, not China!" exclaimed Eileen.

"US? China? What in Oz are you talking about?"

"Oz? As in The Wizard of Oz"

"Oh great, you're not another one of his supporters, are you?" Elphaba asked, half groaning.

"The Wizard of Oz is a fictional character!"

"These three are obviously mentally unstable. Should we check them into rehab or something?"

"Oh please, Ivy, if anyone needs to be in rehab, it's you!" Another woman had walked into the room. "Hi! I'm Karen!"  
"Well, Karen, do YOU know where Shiz is?" Fiyero asked.

"What?"

"Oh. never mind."

The girl named Karen suddenly exclaimed, "Wait a second, that guy over there could be Dimaggio!"

"I could be who?" Fiyero asked, once again, confused.

"A character in our musical! It's about the life of Marilyn Monroe!"

"Marilyn who?" A gasp traveled around the room.

"You guys have really been living under rocks, haven't you?" Derek sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you want us to be a part of Bombshell." Elphaba stated, very unimpressed.

"Yes," Eileen replied, "Have any of you had musical theatre experience before?" This time Glinda was the one who answered.

"Nope!"

"Okay, well you look perfect for the role, I guess now we have to see you sing, dance, and act."

"ooooOOOOo! I'll go first!" Glinda shouted," Popular, you're gonna be popuUular! I teach you the-"

"I think we'll pick a song for you Miss Glinda!"

"Sorry..."

"Eileen, I brought the sheet music!" Tom said as he strolled into Eileen's office. He led the girls into a different room with a piano in it. "Do any of you guys know how to read music?"

"We're college students, not professionals!" Fiyero exclaimed

"That's okay! So then I'll have Karen sing this song for you so you know how it goes. Then I'm going to start playing the piano and I want you to start singing along. Sound good?"

"Um...I guess," Elphaba said, sounding slightly nervous. Tom called Karen in and she started singing the song. The lyrics and the melody were the most beutiful ones that all three of them had ever heard in their lives. But the song was very difficult, she wondered if any of them could pull it off.

"Let's start with you Glinda, since you're our potential Marilyn." Well Glinda was no use, her voice kept cracking and she could barely keep up with the rhythms.

"Can I try?" Elphaba asked.

"I guess," Tom replied, "But you dont really seem to fit any of the characters we need at the moment."

"I know, I just wan to try it," Elphaba said, determined to try her best. Tom started to play, and Elphaba began to sing.

"Fade in on a girl, with a hunger for fame, and a face and a name to remember. The past fades away because as of this day. Norma Jeane's gone, she's moving on...Her smile and your fantasies play a duet that will make you forget where you are. The music starts playing, it's the beat of her heart saying: Let me be your star..."

"Stop. stop!" Tom said suddenly, "That there, was sheer PERFECTION!"

"Really?"

"Yes! You could be Marilyn! But you'd need a serious makeover!"

"Wait!"

"Yes, Eileen?"

"We have the face, we have the voice!"

"So what are you saying?"

"We'll use Glinda as our Marilyn"

"Okay?"

"Then when the songs come in, she can lip sync! While Elphaba does the real singing!"

"No way!" Elphaba and Glinda screamed together.

"I'll give you a hundred bucks!" Eileen said desperately.

"Two hundred."

"1500?"

"Deal."


End file.
